elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Followers
Followers are companions who can be recruited to travel with you, battle for you, and carry items for you. They can also be given pieces of equipment (weapons and/or apparel), and will equip the weapon with the highest damage value and the pieces of apparel with the highest armor value, as long as those values are higher than their starting equipment. An exception to these rules are non-humanoid followers (e.g. a hired wardog). These followers cannot carry items and nor equip items either. The interaction with these followers are also limited to the wait/follow commands and dismissal. Followers will retain their inventories after you dismiss them. In this way, it is possible to use them for limited storage, as long as you do not lose access to them somehow (e.g. by turning them against you, or by having them killed). You can only have one humanoid follower with you at a time, but in most cases there is no penalty for dismissing a follower and then re-recruiting them later. You may also have one non-humanoid follower at the same time. Notes * Companions stagger and kneel when their health reaches zero, they automatically revive after a short time. * Companions can be killed while kneeling. * Most Characters that you can Marry can become a Follower afterwards (not all, though). Humanoid Companions Aela the Huntress Aela is a female Nord, and a lycanthrope, or werewolf found at the Companion's Faction House in Whiterun. She is one of the leaders of The Circle. To get Aela as a follower, you need to complete Glory of the Dead from The Companions. * You can marry her. Annekke Crag-Jumper Annekke is a female, found at Darkwater Crossing. To get Annekke as a follower, you need to complete a quest she gives you to clear a nearby bandit cave of bandits. Aranea the Dark-elf Priestess at the shrine of Azura. If you choose to return the broken star to Azura, you get Aranea as a follower. Good offensive battle mage - summons flame atronach, heals herself occasionally, and is very good with destruction spells. Argis the Bulwark Argis the Bulwark is your houscarl in Markath. He'll become available after you become Thane of Markarth. Benor Benor is a gruff-sounding male brawler found in Morthal. He does good work with two-handed weapons and comparably well with a bow. To recruit Benor, the Player must bet 100 gold on his or herself against him in a bareknuckle-brawl. * You can also marry Benor. Borgakh the Steel Heart Borgakh is a female Orc found in Mor Khazgur. She can be recruited if the player persuades her or pays her dowry. *You can also marry Borgakh. Brelyna Maryon Brelyna Maryon is a Dunmer mage apprentice at The College of Winterhold. She is overeager about studying magic and is weary of people asking her about her race and magical talents. If the player helps Brelyna experiment with her spells, she agrees to become a Follower. Brelyna uses magic in combat and can sometimes summon a Flame Atronach to aid in battles. There may also be a secondary trigger related to the Winterhold quest chain involved, as she did not become available right away after the experiment in my case. Being Arch-Mage seems to suffice, but the exact moment may require testing. If she is killed when she is with you, you will be kicked out of the college and be given the quest to return. Cicero Cicero is a male Imperial found in the Dark Brotherhood questline. If you don't kill Cicero during the quest The Cure for Madness. When you finish the final questline The Dark Brotherhood Forever, and take control of Dawnstar Sanctuary. Leave the sanctuary and there you will find Cicero, happily jumping that you're the listener and becomes your follower. Cosnach Cosnach is a male Breton living in Markarth, usually found in the Silver Blood Inn or his home in the Warrens. He can become a follower after the player accepts his bet and defeats him in a brawl. Derkeethus Derkeethus is a male Argonian found trapped inside Darkwater Pass. After you free him and lead him out of the caves, you can choose to have him as a companion. If you do not, he will return to his home of Darkwater Crossing, sometimes found working in the nearby Goldenrock Mine. *You can also marry Derkeethus. Eola Eola is a female Breton initially found in the Hall of the Dead (after you accept the quest from Verulus who asks you to investigate the Hall of the Dead) in Markarth. She can be recruited as a follower after you help her clear Reachcliff Cave and agree to join her Daedric cult. She is a skilled mage, capable of summoning creatures to her aid and reanimating the bodies of slain enemies. Erandur Erandur is a male Dunmer. He's a priest of Mara, and can be found in the inn in Dawnstar. He's available as a companion, after you solve the problem of nightmares that bothers citizens of Dawnstar. During the quest, at one point you'll have a choice whether to let him live, or to kill him. Obviously you can't kill him if you want him to be your companion. He uses destruction magic with one hand while welding a mace in the other, but at times he'll even use a bow. Erik the Slayer Erik is a male Nord found in the Frostfruit Inn in Rorikstead. After convincing his father to let him become an adventurer, Erik can be hired for 500 septims. *You can also marry Erik. Faendal Faendal who is initially found by the wood mill in Riverwood, and will return there to wait for you if dismissed. He excels in archery and can train you in Archery up to 5 times per level or until level 50 archery skill is reached.To get Faendal as your companion, you must complete the quest involving the fake letter from Sven, choosing to reveal the real nature of the letter to Camilla Valerius (i.e. telling her that Sven wanted her to think it came from Faendal). This gains you the gratitude of Camilla as well as Faendal. After completing this quest, you can ask Faendal to follow you and he will readily oblige. If he is encountered before Sven, it is Faendal who will suggest using a fake letter to discredit Sven, mirroring most players' experience. Seems they are both as bad as each other.Faendal seems to have a lawful disposition; if you lockpick your way into residences, he will occasionally say, "You should not be in here." Also, if you enter combat with Whiterun guards, he will stop following you and begin attacking you. Golldir Golldir is initially found in Hillgrund's Tomb, and can be recruited outside the Tomb after you have helped him kill the warlock Vals Veran. He is a Warrior who specializes in heavy armor and, as it seems one-handed weapons, since he starts off with a one handed axe when you first recruit him. Grelka Grelka is a female Nord found in Riften. She can be found at the square, near the blacksmith. She runs a small shop and sells leather armor and miscellaneous stuff. She is overeager to leave Skyrim because of the recent events. Illia Illia is a female Imperial found in Darklight Tower. She can be recruited after you assist her in killing her mother. You must speak to her after the deed is done. She is a Mage that focuses heavily upon Frost related spells. Confirmed- Currently, there is a bug in which Illia is no longer recruitable after you send her home. When you talk to her, she will respond with generic dialogue (much like a guard), and you are unable to choose any speech options. J'zargo J'zargo is a male Khajiit found in The College of Winterhold, available after you complete his quest to test his scroll's effects upon three undead. He is an exceptionally weak companion, especially at higher levels. Jenassa Jenassa is a female rogue-type Dunmer, initially found in the Drunken Huntsman in Whiterun. She has a lust for killing and advertises her shadowy sensibilities to the player. She is a mercenary and charges 500 septims to recruit each time. When dismissed, she lingers in the shadow of the archway between the Wind District and the Cloud District. Note: As with all mercenaries, after quests which replace your current follower with a required person for the quest, she will have to be re-hired for another 500 septims. Jordis the Sword-Maiden Jordis the Sword-Maiden is a female Nord warrior. She can be found in Solitude. She is the housecarl of Proudspire Manor. You have to become the Thane of Solitude in order for her to be available ( Becoming Thane ). Kharjo To access Kharjo, you need to finish a quest where you have to find his moon amulet. The actual location of Kharjo is at a caravan camp which stays in different areas, oftentimes just south of Windhelm. Talk to him to get the quest. Kharjo is a melee specialist and a warrior who equips a shield and 1 handed weapon. Lydia Lydia is a female Nord warrior from Dragonsreach. She becomes available after the revelation of the Dragonborn when Jarl Balgruuf appoints you as Thane and offers her as your Housecarl. When dismissed, she will return to the Jarl's hall and linger near the dining table. If you have purchased Breezehome in Whiterun, she will instead return there. *You can also marry Lydia. Note: She is an excellent tank. She does have a tendency to get hurt/die though due to her reckless nature. So gear her very well! Marcurio Marcurio is a male Imperial magician available for hire at the Bee and Barb in Riften for 500 gold coins. Marcurio is incredibly powerful on offense. He uses Arcane Magic and generally is very intelligent when it comes to picking and choosing his spots. As a Mage he's obviously fragile defensively but he can kill almost anything in 3-4 spells. He will, however, equip any armor you give him. While he can equip a weapon and shield, he will never use them in combat. Mjoll the Lioness Mjoll the Lioness is a female Nord found in Riften. She will be available as a follower after you find and give her back her sword Grimsever. Mjoll is a decent one hander and shield tank. She's got a really nice sword that does excellent damage as well. *You can also marry Mjoll. Njada Stonearm Njada Stonearm is a female Nord, found at the Companion's Faction House in Whiterun. She is a warrior and specializes in sword and shield. She can train you in Block skill. To get Njada as a follower, you need to complete Glory of the Dead from The Companions. As of version 1.1.21.0 she has very passive AI and will not attack any anemy unless she is attacked. Ria Ria is a female Imperial, found at the Companion's Faction House in Whiterun. She is a warrior and specializes in sword and shield. To get Ria as a follower, you need to complete Glory of the Dead from The Companions. Stenvar Stenvar is a Nord, found in Windhelm, he can be bought (500) as a mercenary from Candlehearth Hall. He is quite skilled with two-handed weapons, as he mentions when you first meet him. He wears steel armor and has a steel greatsword sheathed on his back. He's an excellent tank who's ideal to use due to his resiliency. He gets injured much less often than the other melee companions. He's the ultimate tank companion. Sven Sven is a male Nord initially found in Riverwood. He is the alternative companion available to you if you choose to lie to Camilla (as he instructs you) and give her the fake letter claiming it is from Faendal. - Does anyone know where he goes to when you switch companions? I went to his house in Riverwood, and all the homes I own, but he seems to just disappear if you switch him. Uthgerd the Unbroken Uthgerd is a female Nord who is initially found in the Bannered Mare tavern in Whiterun. Upon meeting her, she will tell you how she was rejected by the Companions of Whiterun for accidentally killing her dueling partner during her initiation test. The Companions dismissed her as having too much "heat and fury". To recruit her, you must first defeat her in an unarmed brawl. When you dismiss her, she will return to her home in the Cloud district of Whiterun. Note: She makes an excellent tank. Vorstag Vorstag is a mercenary that can be found in the Silver-Blood Inn, in Markarth. It costs 500 gold to hire him. He joins you equipped with iron armor, an iron shield and 1 hand weapon. Benor makes a great tank, especially equipped with heavy armor and upgraded weapons and even uses a bow and arrow remarkably well if given them. Onmund Onmund is a Nord mage apprentice at The College of Winterhold. He is available as a follower after completing the quest Onmund's Request, which can be started after completing a few quests at the college. He will mention that he wants the amulet he traded for a staff from Enthir back and needs your help in retrieving it. He uses magic in combat and archery at times. Animal Companions Meeko Meeko is a canine companion that is found wandering near Meeko's shack. Follow him and he will take you to his master's dead body. Read the note on the body to learn the master's will. Meeko's exact location is about 20 yards south of the shack. He should be sitting at the crossroads waiting. Meeko is a very powerful companion to have. Remember you can have a dog in addition to a regular human companion/mercenary. Vigilance Vigilance is a canine companion that can be purchased outside the city of Markarth, just inside the stables. He cannot carry items for you but will follow you in a similar manner to any companion. Note: It is possible to have both a canine companion and a humanoid companion simultaneously. Note: He is technically a mercanary as you must repay the 500 septim fee each time you want him to re-join you. Barbas Barbas is an immortal dog pet. Let's just say there is much more than meets the eye to this "dog". He can be found once you enter Falkreath and receive a quest from talking to the blacksmith. Occasionally, this follower fails to stop walking when the player walks, causing the player to be butted out of conversations or off cliffs. Note: Barabas only follows you for the duration of the quest. If you want to keep him as a follower then DO NOT complete the quest. (The axe is a quest item, and can not be dropped, but can however be put on a weapon plaque in an owned house) Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim Category:Marcurio